Your Destiny
by Mells Keehl
Summary: Matt bukan mata-mata tapi kali ini dia cuma penasaran.


Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah berbaik hati (?) me-review fic saya yang sebelumnya.

Terima kasih kepada :

Ryan POTLOT

RukaAna SixthGuns

taskebab

Orange Burst

Queen Magic

Sekali lagi terima kasih, terima ksih atas masukan-masukannya (_ _)

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian.

* * *

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Your Destiny © me**

**Warning :**

OOC, SEBUAH CERITA YANG DISAJIKAN DALAM BENTUK NASKAH DRAMA-mungkin-, WAKTU DAN TEMPAT YANG DIRAGUKAN ==d

"bicara"

'dalam hati'

* * *

SUATU SORE DI SEBUAH TAMAN KECIL DI PINGGIRSN VEGAS

Matt : _(Berjalan dengan menenteng sekantung minuman soda)_

'aku melihatnya lagi, pemuda bermata biru yang murung itu.'

_(Mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang di bangku taman)_

" Hai boleh aku duduk?" _(Duduk di samping si pemuda)_

Pemuda : _(Menatap Matt lalu menunduk kembali)_

Matt : _(Mengulurkan tangan) _"Aku Matt."

Pemuda : "Mello." _(tak mengindahkan uluran tangan Matt)_

Matt : _(Menggaruk kepala belakang dan agak canggung)_ "Hai Mello."

Mello : _(Berdiri dan meninggalkan Matt)_

Matt : _(Menatap Mello dengan mata sedikit bingung)_

_**Dan jika esok tiba di waktu yang sama, raut wajahmu pun tetap sama.**_

Matt : _(Berjalan sambil meminum sekaleng soda)_ "Hai Mello!" _(mendekati Mello)_

Mello : _(Tersenyum)_ "Hai Matt." _(Mempersilahkan duduk)_

Matt : _(Duduk di samping Mello) _"Apa kabar?"

Mello : _(Menatap Matt) _"Tidak ada yang khusus."

Matt : _(Tertawa)_

Mello : _(Tersenyum bisu)_

KEDUANYA BERAKHIR MEMBISU, MATAHARI TELAH BOSAN BERLAMA-LAMA SINGGAH.

Mello : _(Berdiri memunggungi Matt)_ "Aku pergi."

Matt : _(Menatap punggung Mello yang berlalu) _'Aku penasaran.' (mengikuti Mello sambil tetap menjaga jarak)

**Sampai saat kau tiba di sebuah rumah.**

Matt : 'Rumahnya tidak jauh rupanya.' _(melihat Mello memasuki rumahnya)_

_ (Tanpa alasan terus berdiri di luar rumah Mello sambil terus mengamati) _

'Ngomong-ngomong ngapain aku di sini terus?' _(menggaruk kepala lalu melihat ponsel)_

'Sekarang pukul 7.30 am' _(Langsung sembunyi karena melihat Mello keluar)_

'Ah dia mau kemana?' _(Mengikuti Mello) _'Dia naik _Taxi'_ _(Menghentikan sebuah Taxi)_

" Tolong ikuti _Taxi _yang di depan itu!"

_Driver _: "Baik."

_**Taxi **_**yang kau tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kasino.**

Matt : _(Melihat Mello turun dari Taxi-nya) _"Berhenti Pak, ini!" _(menyodorkan uanglalu turun dari taxi) _

'Apa aku ikuti masuk saja yah? Apa tidak apa-apa?' _(Masuk kerumah kasino) _'Itu dia.'

_(Melihat Mello berbincang dengan seorang perempuan pirang lalu mereka pergi, memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti) _'Apa itu pacarnya ya?'

_(Melihat Melo dan perempuan itu masuk ke sebuah kamar)_ 'Ah, mereka pasti akan melakukan itu sebaiknya aku pergi saja.' _(Melihat pintu kamar tidak tertutup rapat, memutuskan untuk menguping)_

DI DALAM KAMAR.

Mello : _(Menusap air mata si perempuan) _"Jangan Menangis Misa!"

Misa : _(Mengusap air matanya) _"ok, duduklah!" _(Mulai memilih baju di lemari) _"Bagaimana kalau baju ini?"

Mello : _(Mengangguk) _"Terserah kau."

Misa : _(Mulai melakukan sesuatu)_

Matt : _(Menguping)_ 'Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam? Kenapa tak terdengar apapun?'

Misa : "Ok, selesai." _(Mentap Mello di cermin)_

Mello : _(Matanya nanar tapi penuh kebencian)_

Misa : _(Memeluk Mello dari belakang) _"Maaf!" _(Memeluk semakin erat)_

Mello : _(Menggenggam tangan Misa) _"Sudahlah."

Misa : "Tapi gara-gara Misa, Mello….." _(Menangis)_

Mello : _(Berbalik dab memeluk Misa) _"Aku melakukan semuai ini untukmu, Kak."

DI LUAR.

Matt : _(Mendenagr langkah kaki beberapa orang mendekat lalu mengintip bersembunyi)_

'Siapa mereka?' _(Melihat beberapa orang berjas hitam memasuki kamar Mello)_

'Mikami Teru, orang yang mempunyai kekerabatan langsung dengan Rod Los si ketua mafia pemilik hotel kasino terbesar di Vegas. Tapi kenapa dia di rumah kaino kecil seperti ini?' _(Melihat Mello yang berdandan perempuan digandeng oleh Teru)_

'Oh tuhan, mungkinkah Mello….'

* * *

**END**

* * *

RnR please!


End file.
